An interactive program guide (IPG) or the like may be rendered in a graphical user interface (GUI) through a content processing device such as a set top box (STB). An IPG generally provides a user of a content processing device with a listing of available media programming through a media player connected to the content processing device, such as a television or the like. For example, an IPG may have a list of programming channels along a vertical axis, and a list of programming times along a horizontal axis. Cells in the IPG associated with particular channels and particular times may be used to list available media programming for a user. By using a remote control device or the like, a user may scroll along the horizontal and vertical axes to view program listings associated with times and channels of interest.
However, scrolling operations presently available to IPG users are limited. In general, only two axes for scrolling, a horizontal axis and a vertical axis, are available. Further, present mechanisms for allowing a user to access detailed information concerning a program listing may be awkward. A user viewing a program title may wish to obtain additional information about a program, such as a synopsis, a listing of actors, etc. Unfortunately, graphical user interfaces that currently include IPGs often lack intuitive and user-friendly mechanisms for accessing detailed programming information.